Midnight trouble
by Loveforthestory
Summary: "He swallows. She watches him. And it's the subtle smug smile in his eyes that tells her he thinks he has won this round, that makes it impossible to walk away."


Midnight trouble

She is almost asleep when she hears it. It's a deep buzzing sound that wakes her up and makes it impossible to sleep.

The weather is slowly changing. Autumn is on its way and the nights are getting cooler. She doesn't want to open her eyes and leave the warmth of a soft blanket wrapped around her.

Charlie curses in the darkness of the night around her before she kicks the blanket of her hips and legs. She curses again when she has to leave the comfortable shelter of the couch. When they had found this safe house three days ago she had had decided she would sleep here after taking one look at the disgusting bed in the bedroom on the other side of the house.

She breathes. It's quiet in living room. She closes her eyes and listens to the sounds around her. Until she hears it again. The stupid mosquito that _will_ die when she finds it. Because she needs sleep and she needs it now.

* * *

A shock of adrenaline shoots through his chest when sounds from the living room on the other side of the house wake him up. His mouth is dry. He needs to fucking sleep. But then he hears it again. Nightly sounds that could mean a lot of fucking trouble.

Bass moves out of the old bed. He remembers how Charlie had taken one look at the damn thing before she had looked at him. She had raised one eyebrow and had crossed her arms before her chest.

'Yeah, I am not sleeping in _that_.' Her voice had been filled with disgust.

There was even more disgust in her eyes and he had known he was never going to win an argument when she was in her Matheson stubborn from hell mood. So _she_ had slept on the couch and _he_ had taken the damn bed.

He hears another sound. 'Dammit.' His voice is raspy from all the sleep he did not get. He moves his hand over his face and through his hair. He grabs his gun from his nightstand before he walks to the hallway and to the living room.

He finds her there, standing on a damn chair in her panties and a very tiny black t shirt.

Fucking. Hell.

His dick wakes up in less than five seconds. A wide grin appears on his face while he is standing in the doorway.

Charlie is too focused and too pissed to hear or see him. With the help of the light of a couple of candles, she has finally spotted the mosquito on a wall across the couch. She is standing on her toes on an old kitchen chair.

She blows some hair out of her face. She takes a deep breath. Her fingers are firmly wrapped around the book that is her weapon tonight. And she almost kills the damn mosquito that is standing between her and much needed sleep.

But the chair is old and unsteady. And she almost loses her balance. _Almost_. Because a strong, large hand wraps itself around her middle to steady her.

And when she turns her head, he's there. Monroe. The palm of his hand is dangerously close to her ass.

'Need some help?' His voice deep. His face is smug.

There is relieve in her eyes when she sees it is him and not some asshole who is going to kill her. There is more relieve in her eyes when she realizes she is not going to fall of this chair. But that relieve is followed by a lot of annoyance. She needs to kill this mosquito. She _doesn't_ need his help.

But right now she also needs to tell him to go to hell _and_ kill him so she doesn't have to look at that smug look on his face.

He finally lets go of her middle. She kills the mosquito with the book she is holding in her right hand so she can kill _him_ now. When her bare feet touch the wooden floor again she tilts her head to look at him.

Bass looks at a hot as fuck midnight Charlie and an even wider grin appears on his face. 'You know…a thank you would be nice.'

He knows messing her with like this, will get her even more pissed. But hell, she is even hotter when she is angry. He knows he is thinking with the wrong head. But the truth is, he can't get enough of her when she is all pissed and looking at him like this. He waits. His dick throbs with what she will do next.

She almost opens her mouth to tell him to shut up and get the hell out of this room so she can get back to her couch to get some sleep. But she can still feel the rough heat of his hand on her skin. She can still feel the firm grip of his strong fingers that burned through the fabric of her t shirt. She can still feel how his arm had brushed her ass.

And all of a sudden she is done. She's completely done with his fucking smug face. With her standing in front of him again, unable to walk away.

She takes a step closer to him. Her breasts almost touch his chest. 'You want a thank you, Monroe?'

Bass knows this is a bad time to tell her that the way she pronounces his last name is pure fucking sex.

She licks her bottom lip. He watches her, standing so fucking close to him.

He swallows. She watches him. And it's the subtle smug smile in his eyes that tells her he is messing with her and that he thinks he has won this round, that pushes her over the edge.

She moves her hand to his chest before she wraps her fingers around the strong lines of his neck. She lets her lips crash with his mouth. When a low groan escapes from his chest, she feels the powerful rush of her being the one who does this to him.

He knows he should stop this. But fuck, her tits feel great against his damn chest. Her body is heated strength and warmth wrapped against his. Hell, he is not going to stop this. Not if she wants this too. His hand lands on her ass in a possessive grip.

She kisses him with more violent, eager power. Until he surprises her. He cups her cheek with his hand. The sensation of his rough skin against her skin moves in waves to her lower belly.

His fingers move into her lush, deep blonde hair while he slows down their kiss. He slows _her_ down. His arms are around her. And then, he deepens everything she started. His mouth claims her in a hungry way. His tongue finds hers.

Bass presses his dick against the slender curves of her body. It makes her moan. It's a soft sound but fuck, he hears it. And he knows, there is no stopping this now. He needs to fuck her.

He walks them both to the wooden table behind them. Charlie feels a rush of Monroe in her blood while he lifts her in the air like she weighs nothing before he puts her on the table. His thighs are wide between her legs. His hard muscles brush the bare skin of the inside of her legs.

Bass claims her neck. He licks a path from her neck to her breasts. She moves her hands through his hair and fuck, he had no idea in hell it would be like this. His dick screams for her. His hands find her panties. Her hands are opening his pants before she wraps her warm, slender fingers around his damn cock.

Charlie breathes in his scent of Monroe and the bottle of whiskey they had shared. He is wide and big in her hand when she makes him curse in the dark. It is too powerful to stop.

'Charlie…' Her name is a raspy grunt, followed by a deep moan. She slows down. He kisses her hard. His hands yank her closer to him. And then, he can't fucking wait anymore.

He makes sure she is looking at him before he fills her. The way she looks at him when he thrusts inside of her for the first time, shoots straight through his chest and to his balls.

'Fuck..you feel so good.' His voice is laced with want. It's raw power and rough honesty. It makes her drown in the rhythm of his thrusts and his eyes.

Bass looks at her face while he is fucking her. And he can read it in her eyes. She needs fucking more. He slows down his thrusts. Her eyes find his. He can see the question in there. And then, he moves his hands to her hips. He kisses her before he looks at her again.

Charlie doesn't know what he will do next. But she does know she needs to find out. He turns her around. She can feel how hard he is, hardness with her warmth and wetness pressing against her ass. Her hands land on the wooden tabletop. His body is tall and wide behind her. With one certain thrust he fills her again and she needs to grab the table in front of her to steady herself.

'Fuck…' Bass curses when he grabs her hips and starts fucking her harder. She arches her back to feel him deeper inside of her. 'Come for me…' Her name is a hot rasp in the dark of the night.

Her hand moves to his thigh to steady herself. It almost makes him fucking come.

When her orgasms hunts her down and she is sure her legs have lost all their strength, he is there. Bass wraps his arm around her breasts and belly to press her against his chest. His free hand flows over her belly and finds her clit to finally give her the friction she needs.

Feeling her come against his fucking chest and listening to how she loses all control while he is holding her is too fucking much. He tastes her and takes in her scent and keeps on demanding her body close to his before he finally let's go.

* * *

He has carried her to the couch for another round. And now, he is out breath and she is wrapped all around him.

She is trapped between the couch and Monroe and her body lazily accepts him, here with her. The sounds of the forest linger outside. The cool early autumn air brushes their skin.

He kisses her somewhere in her hair. His breath is warm. His lips are close to her ear. 'That is one hell of a thank you, Charlotte.' His tone is close to smug but laced with raw warmth he cannot hide from her. The muscles in his body already prepare themselves to protect his balls.

She lazily moves her head so she can look him in the eyes.

'If you think that was a thank you then you really are delusional.' She expects to find anger in her voice but two orgasms and her skin against hard, hot muscles make that impossible.

Bass waits. He waits for her to push him away or untangle herself from his arm around her.

'I am not sure what this is.' Her voice is soft and strong at the same time.

He swallows at so much of her honesty. He takes in her sweet, deep scent with another deep breath close to the skin of her neck. He soaks up the feeling of her body against his. And then, he looks at her.

'Then let's find out...' His voice is deep. Bass pulls her closer and claims her lips before she can open her damn mouth. He kisses her long and deep and isn't satisfied until he hears her moan against his mouth.

* * *

 **Author's Note** **I love autumn ( there is this golden touch of autumn in the air over here), so this one shot is my way to celebrate autumn and fan fiction. Chapter three for More is next and I hope I can publish that one soon! Love from Love**


End file.
